Wife 4
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Erinnert ihr euch noch an 5x21 "Alaska"? Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht, warum Rossi einen Smoking trug, als er an dem Abend zur BAU kam.


Wife № 4

"Wow…", rief Prentiss, als sie Rossi, in einem Smoking, den Besprechungsraum betreten sah.

"Tut mir leid deinen Abend zu ruinieren.", entschuldigte sich Hotch und Morgan sah lachend zu Rossi.

"Was, arbeitest du an Ehefrau Nummer 4?"

"Ich sehe euch alle viel zu oft!", erklärte Rossi, bevor er sich setzte. Allerdings hatte der Anruf tatsächlich seine Pläne zerstört. Er war gerade mit Florence in der Oper gewesen, als er den Anruf bekommen hatte. Es war selten, dass es ihre beiden Zeitpläne zuließen, dass sie einen kompletten, geplanten Abend und eine komplette Nacht miteinander verbringen konnten. Dieser Tag allerdings gehörte zu den fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen und das war etwas, was Rossi ziemlich ärgerte. Besonders da, Florence die Oper liebte und sich unglaublich gefreut hatte, als er ihr von seinen Plänen für den Abend erzählt hatte.

"Welchen Plan hat der Anruf denn heute Abend zerstört?", erkundigte sich Hotch, als er und Rossi gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Jet waren.

"Der Anruf kam genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Rigoletto dem späteren Mörder seiner Tochter begegnet. Und Florence liebt die Oper nun einmal. Damit war dann natürlich der Abend für uns beide hinüber."

"Wie ernst ist es eigentlich mit dir und Florence?"

"Halte mich für verrückt, aber ich denke, Morgan hat Recht. Ich hab zwar schon drei Ehen gegen die Wand gefahren, aber Florence ist anders. Sie versteht wie wichtig mir der Job ist. Ich meine...unsere Beziehung hat bis jetzt fünfmal so lang gehalten wie meine letzte Ehe. Ich dachte nie, dass ich noch einmal so eine Chance bekomme, aber jetzt...ich will sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.", gestand Rossi und Hotch nickte. Er war Florence bereits begegnet und sie war wirklich eine erstaunliche Frau.

 _Es war bereits später Abend und Hotch war bei Rossi, wo die beiden Männer gemeinsam ein Glas Bourbon tranken. Mudgie, Rossis Jagdhund, lag in seinem Körbchen, neben einem noch recht jungen American Staffordshire Terrier. Hotch hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum Dave sich noch einen Hund angeschafft hatte, doch bevor er fragen konnte, erklang das Geräusch von einem Schlüssel, der ins Schloss geschoben wird. Sofort rannten die beiden Hunde zur Tür und auch auf Rossis Gesicht entstand unterbewusst ein Lächeln._

 _Keine Minute später stand auch schon eine Frau im Wohnzimmer. Sie war etwa 1,65m groß, lässig gekleidet und ihre Haarfarbe konnte man als ein sehr helles brünett oder ein wirklich dunkles blond beschreiben. Auch konnte man sie durchaus als sehr schön bezeichnen. Das auffälligste an ihr, war aber ihr Alter. Sie war nämlich ohne Zweifel erst so alt wie Emily._

" _Aaron, das ist meine Freundin Florence. Florence, ich hab dir ja bereits von Hotch erzählt.", stellte David sie vor und küsste sie dann kurz._

 _Florence begrüßte Hotch und reichte ihm die Hand, bevor sie zu dem Bücherregal ging und sich eines von David's Büchern nahm._

 _Rossi sah sie beunruhigt an. Sie mochte seine Bücher nicht, wegen den schrecklichen Dingen, die darin standen, und sie las sie nur, wenn der Tag dadurch nicht noch schlimmer werden konnte._

" _Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Dave, da ihre roten Augen verräterische Tränenspuren aufwiesen._

" _Nein...der Hund heute sah genauso aus wie Mudgie…", erklärte sie und Rossi verstand. Er rief seinen Hund herbei, der sofort zu Florence ging._

" _Mudgie geht es gut. Und ich bin sicher, dass es für den anderen Hund besser so war."_

" _Er hatte Krebs im Endstadium…"_

" _Siehst du...dann hast du das richtige getan, indem du ihm weiteres Leiden erspart hast.", sagte Rossi und füllte ein weiteres Glas mit Bourbon, welches er Florence reichte. "Ich weiß, dass du keinen Alkohol magst, aber trink das...dann fühlst du dich besser…", erklärte der Profiler und Florence trank tatsächlich einen kleinen Schluck, wobei sie allerdings das Gesicht etwas verzog._

" _Ich geh nach oben, Dave.", erklärte Florence schließlich und sah zu Hotch. "Es war schön sie Mal zu treffen, Agent Hotchner." Und damit verschwand sie auch schon nach oben, wo sie sich zum lesen in den gemütlichen Erker setzen würde. Die beiden Hunde folgten ihr._

" _Sie ist jung…", stellte Hotch fest und David schmunzelte._

" _Ich weiß, was du denkst, aber Florence ist nicht so jemand."_

" _Da ist noch etwas…es gibt noch einen Grund, warum du dir so sicher bist bei ihr..." Hotch sah Rossi fragend an._

" _Sie hat meinetwegen ihre Familie verloren. Als ich sie vor einem Monat gebeten habe, bei mir einzuziehen, waren wir bei ihr. Und auf einmal hatte es geklingelt und ihre Eltern standen vor der Tür, da sie von einem Bekannten von unserer Beziehung erfahren hatten. Sie waren wütend und Florence hat ihnen erklärt, dass sie kein Recht hätten sich einzumischen, da sie mit mir glücklich sei…_

 _Ihr Vater hat ausgeholt, um mir einen rechten Haken zu verpassen...und Florence ist dazwischen gegangen um es zu verhindern...Sie hat den Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen._

 _Sie hat ihren Eltern gesagt, dass sie sie nie wieder sehen will und ich habe die beiden rausgeworfen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass Florence auf der Couch sitzen und weinen würde. Aber stattdessen war sie in der Küche und hat sich einen Eisbeutel für ihre Verletzung zurechtgemacht. Sie stand nicht unter Schock und war auch sonst vollkommen klar.", erklärte Dave und Hotch verstand. So ein Verhalten war typisch für Opfer von häuslicher Gewalt._

" _Ich hab Florence nicht danach gefragt, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es ihr Exfreund war._

 _Einen Monat...so lange hat es gedauert, bis sie endlich meine Einladung zum Essen angenommen hat. Und nochmal einen Monat, bis sie mir geglaubt hat, dass sie wunderschön ist. Also ja, ich bin mir sicher bei ihr..."_

Als das Team mittags auf dem Rückweg nach Quantico war, war die Gruppe wie immer aufgespalten. JJ saß allein da und bearbeitete die Akten, um schnell zu Henry und Will zu kommen. Emily, Reid und Morgan hatten sich zusammen mit Garcia den Vierersitz geschnappt und spielten Karten, wobei die technische Analystin jedoch an etwas strickte. Und Hotch und Rossi unterhielten sich.

"Ich muss offiziell verrückt sein…", sagte Rossi und Hotch sah ihn fragend an. "Du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch vor dem Hinflug? Ich werde Florence einen Antrag machen."

"Whoa!", rief Garcia auf einmal und sah zu Rossi. "Antrag wie in Ring und Ehefrau Nummer 4?!" Sie sah schockiert aus.

Rossi hingegen grinste. "Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee sein muss, jemanden in einem Raum ohne Fenster arbeiten zu lassen. Sie entwickelt ein Fledermausgehör.

Aber ja, du hast richtig gehört. Antrag wie in Ehefrau Nummer 4…"

"Man sollte meinen, nach drei gescheiterten Ehen würdest du aufgeben…", sagte Prentiss, während die anderen noch zum Großteil unter Schock standen. "Wie heißt die Glückliche denn eigentlich?"

"Ihr Name ist Florence."

"Das ist ein seltener Name…", warf JJ ein, doch Reid schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht wirklich. Der Name kommt aus dem Lateinischen oder Französischen und bedeutet Blume. Ich kenne übrigens selbst eine Florence. Wir haben uns in der Bibliothek getroffen und tauschen manchmal Buchempfehlungen aus.", erklärte Reid und Morgan nickte.

"Ich kenne auch eine Florence. Sie ist Tierärztin und hat Clooney das letzte Mal geimpft, als sein normaler Tierarzt im Urlaub war.", ergänzte er.

Hotch sah zu Rossi, welcher nur grinsend leicht nickte, bevor die beiden Männer in Gelächter ausbrachen.

"Was ist so lustig?", wollte Garcia wissen und im gleichen Moment sah Emily die Agenten böse an.

"Ihr habt uns reingelegt, oder?!"

"Nein, aber ich denke nicht, dass der Name Florence tatsächlich so oft vorkommt.", sagte Hotch und grinste.

Reid bemerkte zuerst, was der Unit-Chief andeutete und sah zu Rossi. "Auf keinen Fall!"

"Doch…", bestätigte der ältere Profiler und Reid sah ihn schockiert an.

"Aber Florence ist fast zwanzig Jahre jünger als du!"

"Whoa, du und die Tierärztin?", fragte Morgan, der das ganze mittlerweile auch verstanden hatte. "Aber sie könnte…"

"Sag es nicht!", unterbrach Rossi ihn. "Sag es verdammt nochmal nicht! Ich kann diese Diskussion langsam nicht mehr erhören!" Seit Florence und er eine Beziehung begonnen hatten, mussten sie sich beide ständig dumme Kommentare anhören. "Goldgräberin" und "Sie könnte seine Tochter sein" waren die häufigsten Gemeinheiten.

"Keine Kritik, nur nochmal zum Mitschreiben für alle, die hier grad an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.", sagte JJ und sah zu Rossi. "Du hast also eine Freundin die Florence heißt und fast zwanzig Jahre jünger ist, als du. Und die gleiche Florence ist diejenige, mit der Spence Buchtipps austauscht und die die Tierärztin für Morgans Hund ist, richtig?"

"Ja... genau das habe ich gesagt.", stimmte Rossi zu und JJ schüttelte immer noch erstaunt den Kopf. "Wow…"

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend alle zusammen essen gehen? Dann könntet ihr sie treffen.", sagte Rossi schließlich, nachdem er eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte.

"Oh, das klingt gut. Wir sind dabei.", antwortete Garcia gleich auch für alle anderen und gemeinsam entschieden sie für ein kleines Restaurant, in welches das Team öfters ging.

"Wie hast du sie eigentlich kennengelernt?", wollte Emily wissen und Rossi schmunzelte etwas.

"Mudgie hat sie überrannt. Er ist im Park seinem Ball nachgerannt, durch eine halbhohe Hecke gesprungen und hat Florence umgerannt, die direkt dahinter gesessen und gelesen hat. Ich glaube, dass ich bis zu diesem Tag noch nie so froh darüber war, einen Hund zu haben.", erklärte er und die anderen lachten.

Als Rossi am späten Nachmittag sein Haus betrat, war es seltsam still. Theoretisch sollte Florence Zuhause sein, denn ihre Tasche stand unten in der Garderobe. Leise ging er nach oben, wo ihm auch schon Mudgie freudig entgegen gelaufen kam. An der Tür zum Schlafzimmer blieb der Profiler stehen und lächelte etwas. Florence hatte sich auf seine Bettseite gekuschelt und schlief friedlich. Ein Blick in ihr Handy verriet ihm, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt hatte. Florence hatte drei Uhr nachts einen umgeleiteten Anruf aus der Praxis bekommen und dann den Rest der Nacht wahrscheinlich gleich durchgemacht.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und entdeckte etwas, was nicht so recht zu dem friedlichen Bild passen wollte. Auf ihrem schönen Gesicht befanden sich Tränenspuren…

Auch, wenn er ihr gerne noch etwas Schlaf gegönnt hätte, begann er sie zu wecken. Er musste wissen, ob er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte.

Müde bewegte sich Florence etwas und kuschelte sich etwas an den Mann, den sie liebte und der jetzt grinste. Es war immer eine Herausforderung Florence zu wecken. Ohne Zweifel könnte man neben ihr Kanonen abfeuern und sie würde weiterschlafen. Einzig das Klingeln ihres Handys und seine Stimme konnten sie wecken.

Als sie jedoch mitbekam, dass Dave wieder Zuhause war, war sie auf einmal hellwach.

"David!", rief sie glücklich und umarmte ihn fest.

Rossi hielt sie sanft fest, bevor er sie schließlich auf Armeslänge von sich schob und sich ihr Gesicht genauer ansah. Ein blasser, rötlich-violetter Fleck schimmerte auf ihrer Wange.

"Florence, wer war das?!", wollte der Profiler sofort wissen, da er erkannte, dass dieser Fleck eindeutig von einer Ohrfeige stammte.

"David, das ist doch…", weiter kam sie nicht, da Rossi sie unterbrach.

"Ich sehe, dass das eine Ohrfeige war und ich sehe, dass du auch sonst leidest. Ich will endlich wissen was los ist, damit ich dir helfen kann."

Einige Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen. "Es sind alle hier! Wenn du hier bist, lästern sie nur über unseren Altersunterschied. Aber wenn du weg bist, werden sie richtig gemein. Sie beschimpfen mich als Flittchen und Hure. Als ich heute Nacht in die Praxis bin, haben sie dann darüber gespottet, dass ich bei einem Liebhaber wäre. Und wenn die Frauen hier nicht hinsehen, versuchen die Männer mich zu begrabschen. Das mit der Ohrfeige war Mrs. Ridley.", gab sie zu und Rossi war geschockt. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm wäre. "Ich werde das auf der Stelle klären!", sagte er schließlich, nachdem sich Florence ausgeweint hatte.

Keine zehn Minuten später ging ein ziemlich wütender David Rossi zwei Häuser weiter zu dem Haus, wo Mrs. Ridley wohnte. Kaum, dass Rossi geklingelt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür.

"Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Mrs. Ridley recht höflich. Immerhin war David Rossi ein angesehenes Mitglied der Nachbarschaft...im Gegensatz zu Florence...

"Ich würde gern mit ihnen über Florence reden. Wenn sie das allerdings nicht wollen, ist das auch in Ordnung. Ich kann in weniger als einer halben Stunde einen Haftbefehl für sie haben, dann müssen sie sich in etwas offiziellerer Gegend mit mir unterhalten.", sagte Rossi und wurde sogleich ins Haus gebeten.

Keine Viertelstunde später war dann auch der Rest der Nachbarschaft da und Rossi begann.

"Mrs. Ridley war so nett gewesen, sie alle hierher zu holen, damit ich mich etwas mit ihnen allen unterhalten kann. Das Thema müsste ihnen allen hinreichend bekannt sein."

"Und was wollen sie machen?", wollte ein etwa sechzehn Jähriger überheblich wissen.

"Sag mir eins...weißt du, was ich beruflich mache?", wollte Rossi von dem Jungen wissen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass einige der Leute bemerkt hatten, dass er diesmal eine Waffe trug.

"Sind sie nicht Autor, oder so?"

"Nur nebenbei. Ich arbeite für die BAU, das ist die Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI. Wir verhören und beobachteten die Verbrecher, um wichtige Informationen zu bekommen. Und wenn ich von Bundy und Manson noch einige wichtige Sachen erfahren konnte, ohne dass sie es gesagt haben, dann müsste klar sein, dass ich hier über jeden von ihnen gerade sehr viel erzählen könnte." Einige der Zuhörer waren deutlich blasser geworden, wie David zufrieden feststellte. Würde er wirklich seine Nachbarn laut profilieren, hätten einige Scheidungsanwälte sicher wieder etwas mehr zu tun.

"Zu ihrer Information...Florence ist weder eine Goldgräberin, noch sonst irgendwas in der Art. Ihr Auftreten ist immer echt, im Gegensatz zu den scheinheiligen Künstlichkeiten, die sie hier meistens aufführen!

Und da wären wir auch schon beim Kernpunkt, des Grundes, warum ich sie hierher bestellt habe. Sollte ich mitbekommen, das jemals irgendjemand von ihnen schlecht über Florence redet, sie anfasst, oder ihr sogar eine Ohrfeige verpasst, wie Mrs. Ridley es getan hat, habe ich innerhalb einer halben Stunde einen Haftbefehl für denjenigen. Angriff auf die Familie eines Bundesagenten wird nämlich mit mindestens drei Monaten Haft bestraft. Und auch wenn Florence mir nichts sagt, werde ich es auch so wissen." Damit beendete der Profiler seinen Vortrag, bevor er ging und einen Raum voller sprachloser Menschen hinterließ.

Zurück in seinem Haus sah David zuerst nach Florence, der es anscheinend besser ging. "Ich habe das mit den anderen geklärt.", sagte er und setzte sich zu ihr. "Und dann ist da noch etwas. Ich habe meinem Team von dir erzählt und sie wollen dich kennenlernen. Wenn du willst, werden wir uns mit ihnen in anderthalb Stunden zum Abendessen treffen."

Florence lächelte etwas. Zwar wollte sie David's Team schon lange kennenlernen, allerdings bekam sie jetzt sogar etwas Angst. "In Ordnung…" Dann fiel ihr jedoch etwas auf. "Hast du eben anderthalb Stunden gesagt?"

Rossi nickte und Florence fluchte, bevor sie aufsprang. "Du warst dreimal verheiratet, David...du müsstest wissen, wie lange Frauen brauchen um sich fertig zu machen.", sagte sie und rannte hektisch in Richtung Badezimmer.

"Was ist los, Florence?", fragte Rossi, als sie schließlich vor dem Restaurant standen. Florence war unruhig und da sie noch ein paar Minuten hatten, wollte er das gleich klären. Eigentlich wusste er die Antwort bereits, doch er wollte es von Florence hören.

"Ich hab Angst, Dave. Was, wenn sie mich nicht mögen?"

"Florence, die Hälfte von ihnen kennst du doch schon. Und du bist eine wundervolle Frau…sie werden dich lieben.

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja. Ich bin schließlich ein Profiler. Sie werden dich lieben."

"Schaut mal aus dem Fenster!", forderte Garcia plötzlich die anderen auf, nachdem sie die ganze Zeit nach Rossi und seiner Freundin Ausschau gehalten hatte.

"Das ist definitiv die Tierärztin.", stellte Morgan fest und sah weiter nach draußen. "Schaut euch Mal ihre Körpersprache an…Sie sieht so aus, als ob sie lieber in einem Käfig voller Tiger wäre als hier."

"Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches. Florence ist ziemlich scheu, wenn es darum geht Menschen in ihr Privatleben zu lassen.", antwortete Reid.

Hotch grinste etwas. "Bei unserer ersten Begegnung ist sie ziemlich schnell geflüchtet.",sagte der Profiler, der beobachtete wie Rossi mit ihr sprach und Florence's Körpersprache sich langsam änderte. "Schaut sie euch mal jetzt an.", forderte der Unit-Chief sein Team auf.

"Sie sieht nicht mehr so aus, als ob sie lieber in dem Tigerkäfig wäre.", stellte Garcia fest, die Florence beobachtete. "Oh…", rief die Technische Analystin plötzlich, als sie bemerkte, wie das Paar sich küsste.

"Schaut euch mal an, wie entspannt sie bei ihm ist.", forderte Emily die anderen auf, nachdem sich draußen das Paar voneinander gelöst hatte.

"Ja...und seht euch mal die Liebe in ihren Augen an. Sie liebt ihn wirklich. Kein Mensch kann so gut schauspielern.", warf JJ ein. Spätestens damit war für alle klar, dass es sich um echte Liebe handelte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie alle stumm entschieden, dass sie Florence in die große Familie mit aufnehmen würden.

Als das Paar das Restaurant betrat, unterhielten sich die anderen Teammitglieder, als ob soeben nichts gewesen wäre.

"Leute, ich möchte euch Florence vorstellen. Florence, Reid, Morgan und Hotch kennst du ja bereits. Und das hier sind Garcia, JJ und Emily.", stellte Rossi sie vor.

"Schön euch alle kennenzulernen. Dave redet viel von euch…", erklärte sie und begrüßte die anderen, wobei sie von Garcia gleich umarmt wurde.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte das gleiche sagen, aber Rossi hat dich ziemlich geheim gehalten.", sagte JJ, als sie ihr die Hand reichte, nachdem Garcia sie losgelassen hatte.

Sobald die Begrüßung vorbei war, begannen sich die Teammitglieder mit Florence zu unterhalten. Rossi warf ihnen einen dankbaren Blick zu, denn Florence war wirklich schon nervös genug gewesen.

Doch jede Nervosität war umsonst gewesen. Mit Reid, konnte sie über Bücher reden, mit Morgan über Hunde, mit Hotch über Jack und mit den Frauen über Mode. Besonders mit den Frauen verstand sie sich gut und am Ende des Abends hatte Garcia sie auch zu einem Mädchenabend eingeladen.

"Ich sagte doch, dass sie dich lieben werden.", sagte der Profiler, als sie sich schließlich von den anderen verabschiedet hatten und auf den Heimweg machten.

Florence lachte glücklich. "In Ordnung...du hattest Recht. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

"Nein...aber gleich.", antwortete David, bevor er sie küsste.

Der Rest des Teams stand noch vor dem Restaurant und sah den beiden nach. "Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass sie keine Ex-Frau wird…", stellte JJ fest und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Ehefrau Nummer 4 reicht dann wohl auch…", ergänzte Emily grinsend, bevor sich die Freunde voneinander verabschiedeten und nach Hause gingen.


End file.
